finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands Ruins
The Calm Lands Ruins is a location in Final Fantasy X-2 where Clasko attempts to find his calling by opening a chocobo ranch at the site of the former Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. He is horrified to discover the site is infested with fiends and asks the Gullwings to clear out the ranch for him. Clasko soon realizes he cannot have a ranch without chocobos. To begin raising chocobos the player must complete the "Clean Sweep" optional mission in the Calm Lands. Clasko will then explain how to catch chocobos and gives the player 21 Gysahl Greens and 31 Pahsana Greens. After dispatching a chocobo to a certain location, YRP must participate in seven battles before it will return. By dispatching a level four or five chocobo to the Mi'ihen Highroad, it is possible to gain access to the Fiend Colony. After a complicated series of hunts with specially prepared chocobos the Ruin Depths can be accessed. The Choco-Shortcut will appear late in the game at the Calm Lands merchants where the player is dropped from the Celsius. A diminutive chocobo next to Shinra's CommSphere can teleport the Gullwings to the Chocobo Ranch when examined. Quests Chocobo raising The Gullwings must first capture some chocobos for the ranch to become able to feed them to improve their stats, and send them out to the world to discover treasures and new dungeons. Chocobo catching Chocobos met in battle will often launch unprovoked attacks, even using Choco Meteo, and will respond to being attacked by counterattacking, running away, or falling over dead, as chocobos are not invulnerable as in previous games. First Strike, with the ATB Speed turned down low enough, or simply avoiding the Berserker dressphere and any other sources of counterattack, will make capturing chocobos easier. The player must defeat all other fiends in battle to capture a chocobo. Chocobos are prone to running away before the other enemies are eliminated; any grade of greens will calm them and prolong their time in battle. Unlike in Final Fantasy VII, chocobos cannot be caught by simply eliminating the other enemies; they must also be fed greens of any quality once they are alone. Captured chocobos are sent to the ranch; Clasko will only have room for fourteen chocobos and any extra ones caught will be released. Of the fourteen chocobos, four are Choco-Runners and ten are Choco-Reserves. Chocobos are not found in the rest of Spira, and are only rarely found in the Mi'ihen Highroad, but they can be sent to all areas with the Dispatch Chocobos section of Clasko's menu. Catching a chocobo before the end of Chapter 3 in the Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster version earns the trophy Tricky Trapper. Nature and suitability The suitability of chocobos of a given nature to be dispatched to a given area affects the chances of their running away, the amount of Heart they lose on the expedition, and the amount of items they bring back. All chocobos start with 100 Heart. As the player sends them to areas, their Heart will drop when they return. The amount of Heart lost is affected by the chocobo's nature and suitability of the area the chocobo was dispatched to. Lower Heart stat indicates higher probability for chocobo to run away or to return with common items, and it can even happen if it won't find anything. If a chocobo is sent to a location it is unsuited for, it'll lose 60 Heart. If sent to a location it is average for, it'll lose 30 Heart. If sent to a location it is well-suited for, it'll lose 15 Heart. Treasures The treasure is largely inconsequential; there are two Garment Grids available that the player actually gets by failing to get any other items. These, with not much beyond collection value, are at least something the player cannot get elsewhere, unlike the Nul Rings and Shock Rings that are probably filling the inventory. Higher level chocobos bring back better items. Besaid Kilika Mi'ihen Highroad Mushroom Rock Road Djose Moonflow Thunder Plains Macalania Bikanel Calm Lands Mt. Gagazet Zanarkand Clasko's Chocobo Ranch menu •Raise Chocobos • Dispatch Chocobos • Feed Chocobos • Change Roster • Choco-Browser • Release Chocobos • Nutritive Greens • Junk Food Greens Raise Chocobos Once the Gullwings have caught some chocobos they can raise their levels. Chocobos can reach up to level 5 but not all chocobos can be raised that high. To raise chocobos one will need Clasko to acquire more than just Gysahl Greens. He acquires more greens based on how many battles the Gullwings have fought. The green acquisition ratios are as follows: Gysahl Greens are used for capturing chocobos. The other greens—Pahsana, Sylkis, and Mimett—are used for raising captured chocobos. The player can choose a chocobo from the menu and feed it a certain number of greens depending on what level they want to raise them to. These numbers are as follows: Choco-Browser Each chocobo has different attributes: *Level — determines the type of items the bird will bring back. *Nature — there are timid, bold and normal chocobos. *Heart — all chocobos have a maximum of 100 Heart; the amount used up during a hunt influences the chance the bird will flee and the number of items it will return with. Heart can be restored by feeding Pahsana Greens in the Feed Chocobos section of Clasko's menu; 10 Heart for each 1 Pahsana Green. Chocobos with nature suited to the area they are sent to lose only 15 Heart per trip. Those of average suitability lose 30 Heart and those unsuited to their hunting grounds lose 60 Heart. *Max Level — Displayed from Chapter 5 onwards by talking to the chocobo directly. The number indicates to what extent the player can develop the bird by feeding it greens in the Raise Chocobos section of Clasko's menu; better grades of Greens are used to raise the birds to higher levels. Feed Chocobos Clasko will replenish his greens supply, the amount depending a little on the Chapter and a lot on the number of battles fought and fill inventory up to 99 of Pahsana, Mimett, and Sylkis Greens, if Nutritive Greens are selected. The ratio of the greens he replenishes can be customized. Clasko will fill inventory up to 99 of Gysahl Greens if one requests Junk Food Greens. Gysahl Greens are used for calming chocobos in battle and catching them; the others are used to raise their level. *Level 1 to 2: 10x Pahsana Greens *Level 2 to 3: 10x Mimett Greens *Level 3 to 4: 30x Mimett Greens *Level 4 to 5: 40x Sylkis Greens Ruin Depths access There are two conditions that need to be fulfilled to unlock the Ruin Depths: #Players must have had three successful chocobo dispatches per level. #Players must have had four Level 5 chocobos as the Chocobo-Runners at least once. The game tracks the amount of successful dispatches the player has achieved across all owned chocobos. The successful dispatches can all have been achieved with the same chocobo, or it can have been fulfilled by different chocobos. The player must have succeeded in dispatching chocobos three times at levels 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 each. A chocobo running away does not count as a successful dispatch, nor does discovering the Fiend Colony. The easiest way to do this quest is to aim to catch chocobos with a Max Level of 5, since they will become necessary to fulfill the second condition. While capturing chocobos players can start periodically dispatching chocobos they have already caught. The chocobos' nature and destination do not matter; if the player has not obtained the Mounted Assault or Strength of One Garment Grids, it is recommended to pick average or unsuited areas and keep the chocobos at a medium Heart level to improve the odds of acquiring the grids. Work on this quest can be started in Chapters 2 and 3. Any successful dispatches the player has achieved in this time count towards the Ruin Depths conditions and do not need to be repeated. Once all the conditions have been cleared Clasko will inform the party that the chocobos found something of interest in the back of the cave. The entrance to the dungeon will have appeared, displayed as a green square on the minimap. The path through the Ruin Depths to the Anything Eater, the Amazing Chocobo and the Higher Power Garment Grid, is now open. The Amazing Chocobo finds better items and will not run away; it returns after twenty two battles. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Missions Chapter Two Clean Sweep This is not a compulsory mission. Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Enemies Chapter 2= *Skink *Queen Coeurl, Armet *Skink, Armet *Armet x3 *Queen Coeurl, Skink *Blue Elemental x3 Musical themes The Chocobo Theme, known simply as "Chocobo", plays while in the Ranch. The dungeon theme "Labyrinth" plays during the "Clean Sweep" mission. Gallery External links *Chocobo Ranch Guide by Split Infinity Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations Category:Chocobo